Soigrin Ashe
Name Soigrin Ashe Real Name:Known As: Soigrin Worthington Ashe II, Hin!, Fool! IC Information One of the regions best-known bards, Soigrin is what he would readily describe as a 'working bard' rather than those who succumb, or endevour to the lifestyle of the adventurer. His songs and famed stage-act have carried him from one corner of the land to the other, but always by safe roads. Delving into dungeons or unearthing forgotten treasures are things best left to adventurers, not bards in his oppinion. Though he is more than ready to accept them as muse, and at times the bulk of his clientele. Sembia and Cormyr in particular welcome the halflings musical whimsy, and he makes regular 'tours' of those nations when not in the Moonsea/Dales funding his studies, compositions and lofty goals of writing a song so fine it is repeated for all time. Current Age: 28 Years Attitude: Often flippant and generally amused by everything around him, Soigrin is determined to have a good time, Whatever the situation. And is primarily motivated by whatever will grant him, and those around him the most possible enjoyment. Gold is something to be spent on further enjoyment, not something to horde and lust towards. And power is not even considered, as a motivation. Appearance: A cherubic face. Displaying all of the finer qualities atractive to halflings, rosy cheeks with small smile-dimples. Messy-short blonde hair (Rumoured to be dyed) His eyes are light green in colour and often filled with a gleaming humourous light. Standing short even for one of his kind, Soigrin's physique and his hands lack of callouses show clearly that he has never worked an honest day in his life and would be entirely unsuitable to anything requiring strength. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Occasionally wears a mask of fox-fur, moulded into the shape of a foxes head. The mask now a staple of the bards stage-act it is instantly recognisible in most of the poorer ale-houses up and down the sword coast. When the mask is laid aside the halfling is usually less the comedic figure, and even his writing takes on a more serious note. Almost always immaculately dressed in a pressed suit made entirely of silk, the halfling bard is like something from one of his peers tales. Cultured and well-manicured almost to the point of femininity. He carries a long dagger sheathed in an ornate scabbard on his hip. And many smaller balanced throwing daggers on his person. Character's Religious Dogma: Tymora, Yondalla, and the halfling panthenon in general.... Common Statistics Race: Lightfoot Halfling Height: 3 foot 6 Weight: 36KG Skin Tone: Fair Skin Texture: Fine, Pampered Eyes: Green Hair: Blonde, deliberately messy Left Handed or Right Handed: Right-Handed Favored Weapons: Daggers, and knives of various types. Anything that can be thrown. Crossbows. Accent: An amalgam of different regional tones, and a completely fabricated oratory one. Commonly spoken languages: Lurienal, Common Recognizable Features: Perfect Teeth, Bright Blonde hair. Relatives: Sorell Ashe: A songstress of some fame herself, Soigrins aunt trained him from an early age in song and musical theory. Flagrin Ashe: Soigrins disreputable uncle. A rogue, with quick fingers and honeyed words, who also imparted quite a bit of his trade on the impressionable Soigrin. Backstory: One of five siblings, born into the well-established Ashe family of lightfoots, spread sporatically throughout the sword-coast. Soigrin was always going to take to the travelers lifestyle. Inheriting his ear for tunes and pleasant singing voice from his aunt Sorell, and his talent with quick fingers and smooth words from his disreputable uncle Flagrin. Prone to strange outbursts of behaviour that can only be described as fidgeting, both verbal and physical. And self-delusion of the more fanciful type, often inventing superstitions on the spot and doing his darndest to live up to them. Soigrin has told so many conflicting tales about his past over the years that not many can actually pin down the truth in any of them. The only constants seem to be his aunt and uncle, who reside in Scorbunel. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: 5 Years Playing Status: Semi-Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Extra Music Lingering Song Curse Song Skill Focus: Perform Current Character Level: 15 Bard Current Character Alignment: Nuetral Good Perfect Alignment Title: Benefactor Category:PC